Whale/White Whale
Mob= |spawnCode = "whale_white"}} |-| Carcass= A '''White Whale' is a hostile Animal that has a chance to spawn after the player has tracked it down by examining Suspicious Bubbles, during Hurricane Season or Dry Season. This chance starts at 5% on day 1 and increases as days go by to a maximum of 33% on day 100. In Mild Season and Monsoon Season, the White Whale will not be encountered regardless of the day counter. They are considered innocent creatures despite being hostile, and killing one adds 6 points to the player's naughtiness level. When killed, White Whale Carcass is dropped, which will take 3–5 days to fully bloat (only if the player is nearby). When bloated, it can be popped with a Machete and will explode, dropping 4 Raw Fish, 4 Blubber, 1 Harpoon, 1 Bone Shards and 9 other random items. Behavior The White Whale will attack the player if the player gets too close. Each attack is performed as melee, spawning two Big Waves. A player can safely kite one with an attack pattern of 3-4 swings, depending on movement speed. If more than one White Whale are close together they will attack each other. Hunting By investigating some Suspicious Bubbles, the player can find a White Whale. These can be found randomly in the deep ocean biome and will change locations if ignored for a period of time. Once investigating Suspicious Bubbles three will pop in the same direction, if followed it will lead to another Suspicious Bubbles or the White Whale approximately two screens away. Upon uncovering the final bubble (there can be between 6 and 12 per hunt), the character will alert the player that the creature is close and a White whale will be spawned rather than another bubble. Note there is a 2/3 chance that a Blue Whale will spawn instead. Once killed, the White Whale will drop a White Whale Carcass. The carcass will go through 3 stages: Bloated stage 1 (recently killed, withered, and rotting), bloated stage 2 (larger, emits more smell), and bloating stage 3 (severely deformed, shaking softly). During stages 2 and 3, the White Whale Carcass will create a squeaking sound that can be heard from about 8 boat lengths away. Possible Random Items High quality items (low drop chance, rolls up to 2 items): Medium quality items (medium drop chance, rolls up to 3 items): Low quality items (high drop chance, rolls up to 4 items): Tips *The White Whale cannot be set on fire. Trivia *The White Whale is a direct reference to Moby-Dick, an 1851 novel about a hostile albino sperm whale. This is further supported by the Harpoon embedded in the whale's head. **Although Moby Dick is a sperm whale, the White Whale does not seem to be one, due to the shape of its chin. Its chin is most likely that of a humpback or a blue whale. **The Harpoon in the whale's head may have been shot in there by Maxwell, as indicated by his quote "We meet again". This may also be another reference to Moby-Dick, with Maxwell's animosity towards the whale paralleling that of Ahab. *The White Whale is the Shipwrecked equivalent of the Varg from Reign of Giants. Gallery Wite whale pic.jpg|White Whale. White whale ice.jpg|White Whale frozen. White whale carcass.jpg|White Whale Carcass. White whale carcass bloated stage 1.jpg|White Whale Carcass bloated stage 1. White whale carcass bloated stage 2.jpg|White Whale Carcass bloated stage 2. White whale carcass about to exsplode.jpg|White Whale Carcass about to explode. White_Whale_Trailer.jpg|A White Whale as it appears in the Shipwrecked trailer. White_Whale_EA_Trailer.jpg|A White Whale, as seen in the early access trailer for Shipwrecked. DSSW early access.png|White Whale on the official Shipwrecked promo art. Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Animals Category:Ocean Category:Surface Creatures Category:Aquatic Mobs